Test Version 1.90e
Test Version 1.90e Release Notes - Frontier and Siegecraft changes Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.90e Release Notes Frontier and Siegecraft changes August 9, 2007 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - Players can now use the /roleplay command to turn on a roleplay flag. When the flag is enabled, the player's name will be a different color and have (RP) on the end of it. Â - The /gc upgrade and /gc type commands have been removed. SIEGECRAFTING Siegecrafting has been completely revamped and fleshed out into a full tradeskill. Recipes now range from 5 to 1000 skill, covering everything from weak, makeshift devices to fully fortified engines of war. This even includes a few infernal devices discovered by making use of demon seal fragments scattered across Agramon. No longer are unrelated tradeskills required to build these machines. All siege ingredient and apparatus recipes have been moved from the original, primary tradeskills into Siegecrafting. No longer are palintones restricted only to keep hookpoints. New palintone recipes are now available for normal construction. On top of all that, new ammunition types are now available for every siege engine (with the exception of rams). Greek fire, diseased carcasses, thunder bolts, toxic bolts, and many other varied ammunition types can now be made for greater flexibility and power. Â - Each siege engine is now available in 10 different configurations that vary in power, from makeshift (the weakest) to fortified (the strongest). The better the configuration, the more damage the engine will do with its default ammunition and the more hitpoints it will take to destroy it. Â - Ammunition is also now available in 10 different configurations that vary in power. The better the configuration, the more damage it will do. Â - The previous method of combining deployed rams to build a battle ram, then a war ram has been eliminated. Battle Rams are now constructed by combining un-deployed siege ram apparatuses. War Rams are now constructed by combining un-deployed siege and battle ram apparatuses. Â - To deploy any of the siege engines more powerful than the current siege engines (i.e. anything with the "sturdy" qualifier or greater), you must be within 7000 units of a Siege Tent. Â - Siege Tents can be deployed by /using a Siege Tent Kit (created through Siegecrafting) at any location labeled as a "potential siege tent location". Three such locations can be found at every keep in the frontier (one inside the keep, two outside). Â - Siege Tents can be destroyed by the enemy realm to prevent you from building further powerful siege engines. Doing so leaves rubble which can be manually cleared away by force or left for a few minutes to disintegrate on its own. Once the rubble is cleared, a new Siege Tent can be constructed. Â - Permanent Siege Supply boxes for each realm can be found in Thidranki, Braemar, Wilton, Molvik, and Leirvik near the center keeps. These serve the same function as Siege Tents. Â - Each battleground has restrictions on the level of siege engine that can be built there. Sturdy and all lesser siege can be built in Thidranki. Leirvik will accept everything up to and including the rugged set. Â - Battleground Siegemasters will now create siege appropriate for the battleground they dwell in. Â - Siege available from keep hookpoints will now include all engine configurations from normal to durable. Â - Runed Demon Seal Fragments can now be found scattered across Agramon. These spawn slowly at a number of random locations across the island. These are used for the recipes in the Infernal Engineering list in Siegecrafting (including the Image of Nefastus, Demon Seal Boulder, and Demon Seal Barrage). They can be picked up by anyone and traded at will, but will be destroyed upon logout or linkdeath. Â - All Infernal Engineering recipes may only be used within range of a Siege Tent. Â - The Image of Nefastus is an idol of a long-forgotten demon lord of Darkness Falls that can be constructed to give anyone who interacts with it one of three damage type buffs (changing all melee damage done by you to that damage type). It will last for at least 10 minutes, then only as long as there are players nearby. Â - The Demon Seal Boulder is catapult ammunition that contains a small, dormant link to Darkness Falls. If broken within scent of an enemy player, a demon may be lured through to fight for your realm for up to 5 minutes before returning to its dark abyss. If there are no enemies to be found near the point of impact, the boulder merely shatters, completely wasted. Â - The Demon Seal Barrage is catapult ammunition that functions very similarly to the Boulder, the difference being that it will instead pull up to 10 lesser demons through, depending how many enemies can be found near the point of impact. NEW FRONTIERS NOTES Â - This patch expands our test release of the New Frontiers keep revamp that was first previewed in the Battlegrounds in 1.90b. Â - There are no longer any maintenance costs associated with claiming, upgrading, or keeping a keep/tower.Â If a guild claims a keep/tower, that structure will automatically begin leveling to level 10.Â As long as a guild claims ownership of the keep, it will remain at its current level.Â If a guild releases the keep it will return to level 1 after a certain amount of time. Â - All New Frontiers Center Keeps, Portal Keeps, Towers, and Bridges have been redone.Â The revamp includes all new artwork for all pieces and new layouts based on these new pieces.Â Â - Please note that the changes previewed in the patch are in a beta state and have a few known issues that we are currently working on for future versions. Â Â Â Â Â There are some issues with the new textures where they might not be mapped perfectly, etc. Feel free to report any glaring issues as bug reports. Â Â Â Â Â The 'breach' animation and 'tower razing' animation are still using the old animations so they may appear slightly off. Â Â Â Â Hookpoints are enabled, but the small siege and large siege hookpoints on the main keep are not functional at the moment.Â The siege hookpoints on the outlying towers (guardtower, watchtower, outpost, and spire) are functional for testing and include new options based on the revamped Siegecraft tradeskill. Â Â Â Â Relics cannot be placed in the new outposts currently. This will be fixed in a later version of this patch cycle. Â - As noted in the 1.90b notes, the new keeps were designed so that there are fewer spots on the keep that can be 'breached' by holes. Instead, there will be other methods to 'enter' the keep to make up for the reduced number of breach points; these will be introduced in a later version. For now, you can identify walls that will 'break' by the semi-circle that looks like a wooden grate at the bottom of the wall. Â - The Revamped Keeps/Towers/Portal Keeps in the New Frontiers have preliminary pathing and line of sight data. Please actively test pathing and line of sight on the new keeps and send in bug reports for any issues you discover. Â - The guards that are available from keep hookpoints have been revamped. Once purchased, a player can speak with the guard and choose from several options based on the type of guard purchased.Â The guard's attire will change based on the options chosen by the player. This differentiation in wardrobe will help players identify the guard's abilities at a glance. Â - The number of Supply Chest Keys that drop when a Keep Lord has been defeated has been increased at the higher level keeps. In addition, in the higher level keeps, the keys will drop to all members of the group that receive the kill credit. The Supply Chests have been updated so that the items you can receive now include ammunition from the new Siegecrafting tradeskill. Â - Keep types (melee, magic, stealth) no longer exist. All keeps will now have the same guard contingent based on the level of the keep only.Â Â - There is an additional NPC available at all keeps that are level six or higher. This NPC is a short distance one-way teleporter that defenders can use to be teleported outside of the keep. Please note that the teleportation process takes several seconds to perform and enemy realm members in the area of the teleport destination will see a flash of light prior to the player's arrival, so be prepared for a fight if you use this method to leave the keep! Â - The Realm War map has been updated to reflect the new outposts.Â Note: Currently the supply line teleportation feature is disabled; this will be re-enabled in a future version. Â - Realm Missions have been updated to reflect the new outposts. Â - (Pendragon only) All keeps/towers on Pendragon have been reset to their own realms and to unclaimed status. Â - (Pendragon known issue fix) Keep pieces will now keep out the weather. Â - (Pendragon known issue fix) Keep pieces will now show the proper keep name when targetted. TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES Oceanus Encounters Â - The Leviathan and Kraken encounters have had their spawn time decreased so they will be up more frequently. Category:Test Versions